


The Art of War and Love

by kernel



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: First Kiss, Humor, M/M, Sentinel Thursday Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-11
Updated: 2013-04-11
Packaged: 2017-12-08 05:06:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/757387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kernel/pseuds/kernel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after the episode "Poachers" in which Jim mentions reading 'The Art of War' by Sun Tzu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Art of War and Love

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Sentinel Thursday Challenge: Read

Title: The Art of War and Love  
Author: kernel  


_Woo: Well, you could be telling me the truth, or as a man once said "All warfare is based on deception."_  
 _Jim: Didn't that man also say "That the valiant fight, but the cautious defend and the wise counsel"?_  
 _Woo: So, you know Sun Tzu. That's very good...but that still doesn't mean I can trust you._  
" Poachers"

"So, you've read Sun Tzu, huh?" said Blair as they rode back to the loft.  
"Was that in Officer Training?"

Jim glanced at him." Yeah, we covered it there but I had already read it. We had a copy at home."

"Your dad was into military strategy?" asked Blair, surprised.

"Not exactly, but he sure was into strategy. He used the principles in business…and other things," muttered Jim.

"So plan your campaigns, know your enemy before you pick a fight, don't pick a fight you can't win…yeah, I see how you could use that in business."

"You've read it?" asked Jim giving him a sideways glance.

"Sure," said Blair blushing slightly and turning to look out the window. "Well, a modern adaptation anyway, but it covered the main points."

"One of those management type books? Still doesn't seem like your kind of reading," added Jim in a teasing tone.

Blair shrugged. "You feel like Chinese tonight ? I'm starving."

"Sounds good," said Jim, smirking at the obvious deflection. He'd come back to it later. He wasn't going to drop something that made Blair blush so prettily.

~~~~~~~

"Oh man, that was good," said Blair as they finished off the takeout." Nothing like a day on the ocean to work up an appetite. Do you want another beer?" he asked, reaching into the fridge.

"Sure," said Jim, stretching out on the couch.

"So in what other areas did your dad apply 'The Art of War'? " asked Blair walking over and handing the beer to Jim.

"Hmm?"

"You said your dad used it in business and other things."

Jim took a swallow and stared at the ceiling.  
"Every aspect of his life, I suppose. How he handled me and my brother:

_'If your enemy's forces are united separate them.' "_

"You're kidding!" laughed Blair. "The Art of War for modern day parents? I'm pretty sure I haven't seen that on the self- help shelves."

"Is that where you found your copy?" asked Jim slyly and was rewarded by the colour flooding Blair's cheeks.

"Er, no, I didn't buy it. A student passed it on to me. I was helping her with some problems and she thought it might help me."

"Who was counselling who?" joked Jim.

Blair glared at him. "Very funny, man ," and reached over to punch him on the arm.

"So why give it to you ?" prodded Jim.

"I might have let something drop in the conversation," muttered Blair shifting in his chair and looking distinctly uncomfortable.

"Actually," said Jim." I wouldn't mind refreshing my mind on a few points. Do you mind if I borrow your book?"

Blair looked at him wide eyed. "Oh, sorry, Jim, I think I left it at the office. Anyway," he added, turning away and dropping his gaze to the floor," you wouldn't find it helpful; it pretty much sucked."

"Didn't work out for you, huh? Shame. I always found the principles pretty sound. "

Blair looked at him suspiciously. Jim seemed amused at something.

"Yeah, well the strategy was fine I guess; the goal was just unattainable."

Jim studied him quietly for a moment.  
"Now that sounds like defeatist talk, Chief. What would Melody Beauregarde say about that?"

Blair looked up at him horrified . "What!" he squeaked. "How did you…?."

"Remember last Thursday when you were late coming home from Rainier? I was looking out the window at the time. Everything spilled out your pack as you got out the car. I couldn't exactly miss that lurid pink cover:

"The Art of War and Love," intoned Jim in a mock television voiceover ,  
" How **You** Can Win The Man of your Dreams : Winning Strategies For Winning Mr Right based on the ancient Chinese philosopher Sun Tzu _by Melody Beauregarde ._ "

"Oh God," moaned Blair hiding his head in his hands. Then embarrassment gave way to indignation and he jumped up from his chair.  
"You dialled up your vision to check out what I carry in my pack? That was out of line, man!"

"No, Blair," said Jim, walking towards him and placing his hands on Blair's shoulders. " I dialled up my vision to check out your ass. You were bending over to pick up your stuff and I was enjoying the view."

Blair stared at him in disbelief. "Jim, what are you saying, here?"

"I'm saying, Sandburg, that maybe we should talk about that unattainable goal of yours. Unless I am way off base here and then we'll have to toss for which of us is the most embarrassed right now."

Blair smiled up at him, his eyes shining. "You're not off base at all, Jim but you've certainly knocked me off balance. You could've given a guy a clue, you know."

"Well, I've been planning my campaign," said Jim stroking Blair's cheek with his thumb, "and as a wise man said:

_'The victorious warrior never engages in battle until he knows victory is already his' "_

and he lowered his head and kissed Blair softly on the lips.


End file.
